1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly, to a mounting apparatus for a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
An ordinary electronic device, such as a portable computer, usually has a detachable battery module. Typically, the battery module is fixed to a mounting apparatus which includes an operable slide knob, and a latching mechanism for hooking the battery module. When the slide knob is slid along a predetermined path, the latching mechanism is moved to disengage from the battery module. However, the force needed to slide the knob depends on friction between the slide knob and fingers of an operator. It can uncomfortable and difficult for an operator to provide enough force to slide the knob.